


Only Human

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble Series, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: A drabble series on Cora and Sara's relationship, and how they develop from friends to lovers.





	1. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has been holding in her grief for too long. Cora is a comfort.

**Tempest, shortly after departure from the Nexus; en-route to Eos.**

"Cora I believe there is a matter which needs your attention." SAM's voice alerts through Cora's head, though she only pauses momentarily from her work on a heating lamp. "It's Sara, she hasn't come out of her room for sometime and is not answering my attempts to talk to her."

"Is she hurt?" Cora stands up, alert. Could an intruder have gotten into Sara's room without them knowing. "SAM, do you know if Sara is hurt?"

"I don't believe so Cora, but her vitals are showing signs of distress, and she appears to be exhausted." SAM replied evenly. "She could be crying Cora, I would advise to talk to her gently. She misses her family greatly."

Cora nodded and left the room in a hurry, quickly arriving at the pathfinders quarters. It was red. Locked. "SAM unlock her door."

"As you wish Cora." SAM replied and the red changed to green in an instant. The next second, Cora burst into the room; quickly scanning for any intruders, but instead she found Sara curled up in her bed; hair loose from the pony tail and unkempt; and dressed in only a tank top and a pair of sleep pants.

"Sara?" Cora asked, but she was answered only by a sharp sob. She flinched slightly. Sara had put up a brave face since she woke up after having a seizure and being told what happened on Habitat 7. Sara hadn't had time to relax or even think. Until tonight.

"Cora?" Sara looked over at her, a few tears escaping from her red and tear filled eyes. She choked on another sob, and Cora moved to her side; her hand finding a place on the pathfinders back.

"Hey I'm here okay? You're safe." Cora explains, hoping it's comforting. She feels a sharp tug at the bottom of her shirt and finds Sara gripping it tightly. She sits down on the bed, moving her other hand to wipe tears away from Sara's face.

"I'm sorry I just-

"Sara stop. You're allowed to be upset. You've just had a mountain of things fall on your shoulders in the last seventy two hours." Cora moved her hand so it was brushing through Sara's hair, and was surprised to find how soft it was.

After a few minutes Sara's crying slowed down and ceased. When she sat up, her grip didn't loosen from Cora's shirt but she did meet her gaze.

"I look horrible." Sara brushes a hand over her eyes, feeling embarrassed. "SAM can you make sure the shower is nice and warm when I step in there?"

"Of course Sara. I hope your feeling better." SAM answered politely.

"Did you need to talk about anything?" Cora removes her hand from Sara's hair, and both of them feel a sense of disappointment. 

Sara shakes her head. "I think I just needed a good cry. I already saw Lexi about it yesterday though." She forces a smile at Cora. "It's nice to know I've got you too."

"You'll always have me." Cora replies quietly. "I'd be a pretty lousy second if you didn't."

Sara seems taken aback.

"Right Cora. I know."

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine Cora. Really. I'll be fine." Sara feels her heart skip in her chest when Cora gives her a small smile and the latter stands up.

"I'm here alright? For anything."

"See you later Cora."

"Bye Ryder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that I finally got this drabble series started. Enjoy!


	2. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never piss off Dr. Lexi. Or alternatively Sara and Cora get cozy in a closet after Sara pranks her for giving her another shot.

**Tempest, Post-Eos**

"Don't speak. Don't even breath. Be quiet Cora."

"Sara what the fuck-"

"Shush." Sara snapped back harshly. "This is serious."

There was talking from outside the small closet, footsteps and a pause from just outside. Sara held her breath, feeling Cora tense up behind her before the person moved on, calling for Drack.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Cora demanded, feeling hotter then normal in the close quarters of the closet.

Sara slowly turned around, feeling awkward before she was facing Cora and looked up at the glaring woman.

"I pranked Lexi."

"You what?" Cora hissed back. "Is that why-"

"Yep. She gave me another shot." Sara rubbed her arm. "So I got revenge."

Cora sighed. Ryders were trouble. And Sara was going to get her thrown out the airlock.

"Does she know it was you?'

"Probably. Yeah."

Sara smiled brightly up at Cora, who laughed silently. She was cute. Okay, maybe she could be pissed at Sara later.

"What?" Sara peered up at Cora, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

Cora shook her head with a smile. "No Sara, I was just thinking about something." She shifted and her hand brushed against Sara's hip; who jumped slightly at the touch. "Sorry."

"Something or someone?" Sara waggled her eyebrows just as the door opened, and Cora saw Liam and Lexi standing there, one amused and the other stern.

"Oh shit."

"You look cozy." Liam laughed. "Are we interupting something?"

Cora gently pushed Sara away, and stepped out confidently. "What could you possibly be interupting?"

"Heated kisses?"

"Liam!" Sara screeched out, looking completely flustered. 

"Sara Ryder? Your not getting away with pranking me." Dr. Lexi looked sternly at Sara, a black ring around one of her eyes. "If my medlab isn't spotless by dinner time your going to be cleaning it for a week."

Sara sighed. "Okay fine. I'm sorry. But needles hurt." She looked at Cora. "Guess I'll see you later Cora. Maybe we can do that again sometime."

"I wouldn't want to be stuck in a closet with anyone else." Cora's tone is teasing; and Sara wonders if there's some seriousness to it. 

But when Sara leaves, she can swear that Cora winked at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Things are getting interesting for Sara and Cora.


	3. Biotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara needs help with her biotics, and Cora turns out to be an excellent teacher.

"Teach me to fight."

"Are you asking or demanding Sara?" Cora looks up from her book, some trashy romance novel Lexi had collecting dust in the medbay.

"Uh asking?" Sara blushes, embarrassed. "Sorry Cora." She shifts on her feet; excited. Would Cora say yes?

"Your shielding needs work. And your push." Cora frowns. "How much were you taught about biotics before the initiative?" Sara seems so unsteady sometimes. With her mother being so ahead in biotic research, wouldn't her and Alec have sent Sara to the best schools? 

"My parents just hoped for the best until I joined the Alliance. Before I became a scientist." Sara admitted with a shrug. "Your years better then me, but I've never been taught by Asari Commando's."

"Then maybe I could teach you." Cora puts her book down, glancing up at Sara expectantly. Why does Sara look so nervous? 

"I mean...if you want to." Sara shifts on her heels, looking away from Cora. She wanted to teach her? Just like that? Sara just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself in front of the pathfinder who could have been. 

Cora smiles charmingly. "I want to. I know a few tricks to keep your push from faltering I'm the middle. Why don't we start there and move onto shields later?"

"In here?" Sara gestures to the plants around them, and the small space thar serves as Cora's bedroom. 

"Why not? I'm not going to let you hit anything important." Cora stands up; pushing her chair off to the side before grabbing Sara's hands in her own. "These are weapons, you need to learn how to control your biotics otherwise you could hurt someone badly. That wouldn't look too good on the pathfinder." Cora let's go of Sera's hands, moving behind her.

"I just want to know and be able to do everything right away. It's why I rush into battle with my biotics so much." Sara blushes, missing the contact of Cora's warm hands in her own.

"I was like that when I first joined the Commando's. It's nice to feel like you belong; but self control is more important." Cora's voice is coming from behind Sara now, and she shudders.

"Easy. Like this." Cora presses herself against Sara, lining up her arms with the pathfinders until her hands are on the opposite side of Sara's. Soon she's brushing her hands over her's, blue filtering in both their hands.

"We're going to push that crate over the others." Cora explains, breath hot in Sara's ear. This was how I was taught, but Sara is really tense; am I making her uncomfortable? 

"G..got it Cora.:" Sara Swallows hard before shutting her eyes, focusing as the biotic power flows between them. There's a crash and a thump; laughter. And Sara opens her eyes.

"We managed it." Cora laughs; smiling at Sara. "But I think you should keep your eyes open next time." She moves around Sara and picks up the empty watering can. When she turns around, Sara hasn't moved and Cora's brows furrow in confusion. "Sara?"

"Um...I have to go help Liam make ice." Sara doesn't look at Cora. "Thanks Cora. I'll uh try to keep my eyes open in the future." Sara turns, leaving abruptly and Cora feels something tug at her heart.

Sara was afraid of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was intense wasn't it?


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora hates the cold, and Sara likes to snuggle.

  **Tempest, Post Asari Ark**

Saving the Asari Ark was just the start, the Nexus was the next stop; to make sure they got there safe and prepare to look for the Turian Ark afterwards, but all Cora wanted to do was warm up. 

But Sara didn't expect Cora to show up to her quarters to do that. Not after she had made awkward excuses last time to leave Cora's presence.

"Hey Sara, can I come in?" Cora breathed sharply, shivering hard as Sara stared at her in surprise. 

"Sure yeah." Sara pulled Cora in quickly, the doors shutting behind them as she led Cora to the couch. "SAM turn the temperature up five more degrees in my cabin." 

"Affirmative Sara. Proceeding now." SAM replied, and it felt warmer within a few seconds.

"Thanks." Cora says appreciatively before sitting down on the couch. She looks up at Sara. "Do you have any medigel?"

"Lots." Sara looks concerned. "Why didn't you go to Lexi?"

"I didn't want the lecture." Cora winches as Sara starts to pull her jacket off. 

"Don't let Lexi hear you say that." Sara pulls Cora's jacket off and flinches at the gash. "Shit, that's bad Cora."

"I know. But your pretty good at taking care of people." Cora lifts her opposite arm up and rests it on the armrest.

"Why wouldn't I take care of you? We're friends Cora." Sara reaches over Cora for the medigel on the table behind the couch. 

"I know. But I scared you the other day, didn't I?" Cora doesn't reach for Sara, but instead lifts her jacket up to hand to Sara so it's out of the way.

Sara takes it and puts down Cora's jacket on the far side of the couch, giving her a cautious look. "You did scare me." She admits, hesitating. "I'm not used to that, controlling my biotics to the point where they actually work." Sara shrugs, biting her lip as she falls silent.

Cora flinches, but she's not sure whether it's from her wound or Sara's confession. When warm hands trail across her collerbone, Cora looks up, sighing in relief as Sara spreads the medigel across her cut; just above her tank top. 

"Better?"

"Yes." Cora relaxes against Sara's couch. She looks at Sera as she turns to put the medigel away and pauses. Sara was afraid of her own biotic powers? Could she be afraid of their power? 

Cora closes her eyes, thinking. When the couch shifts and a weight sinks next to her. Cora opens them again; only to see Sara leaning close to her, worried.

"You need to be careful." Sara sounds exhausted. "I can't do any if this without you."

Cora feels her stomach twist. Sara relied on her that much? She shifted, hand trailing along the back of the couch as Sara moved closer against her; head resting on her shoulder before Cora could say anything.

"Your freezing Cora." Sara grips her hand before blinking up at her sleepily. "Will you stay the night?"

Cora startles. "I'm sorry?" She managed to get out, unsure if she had heard Sara correctly. 

"We'll be warmer under the blankets. We can watch a vid together." Sara mutters softly, half asleep already. "Then you won't be cold."

Cora relaxed, Sara was so sweet sometimes. Not interested in anything other then her well being.

"Alright." Cora stands up; taking Sara with her as they walk over to Sara's bed. Cora let Sara climb in first before following, letting herself sunk down into the most comfortable bed she's laid on since before leaving for Andromeda. When Cora pulled the blankets over them Sara snuggled into Cora's side, draping an arm over Cora's stomach.

Cora blushed but didn't move her, this was much warmer then the couch.

"Still want to watch that vid?" Cora asked quietly, but she was answered with a soft snore in return.

"I believe Sara has fallen asleep Cora. It would be best not to wake her." SAM informs her. The lights went out and Cora was greatful she didn't have to tell SAM to do that for once.

Cora nodded. "Sure SAM. I'll take care of her." She tucked her hand under the pillow and rested her own head on top of Sara's. She wasn't cold anymore, and Cora felt more relaxed then she had in a long time. And for the first time in along time, Cora didn't dream of the Asari Arc.

She dreamt of Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good that they have each other.


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Ryder gets impulsive and Cora likes to take control.

  **Tempest Locker Room, Post Archon Ship.**

Sara rests her head against the lockers as Jaal walks out in search of Peebee, breathing hard. They had found the Salarian Ark, but they almost lost. The only way to get out had to involve stopping her heart. And Sera was starting to realise how lucky she was to be alive.

"Sara?"

"I believe Sara may be having a panic related moment Cora." SAM relayed to the other woman in the room. 

"Sara?" Cora took off her helmet and brushed her hands across Sera's face as the woman opened her eyes. "It's okay. You're safe remember? We're on the Tempest."

Sara nodded hurriedly, reaching out to grab Cora's hands as she stared at her; trying to calm down.

"I was trying to-" Sara removed her hands from Cora.

"Heart rate excellerating." SAM'S voice broke in before Cora gripped Sara's shoulders; effectively pinning Sara against the wall as she stared her down.

"Sara I need you to breathe."

"But-"

"Breathe." Cora repeats, and Sara slowly takes in breaths; trying to slow her fast beating heart down as well.

"Cora." Sara tries to move, but Cora shakes her head. "I had to free us."

"You let SAM stop your heart." Cora's voice is shaking. "We already lost you once Sara, why did you do that?"

"To help?" Sara frowns. "We would still be there if I hadn't."

"Never again. Don't you ever do that again." Cora sounds furious before she pushes Sara against the lockers. The next second, before Sara can say anything else; Cora has her lips pressed against Sara's; pressing her body into hers as the pathfinders lips become responsive to her own.

"Cora." Sara gasps into her mouth as she pulls away, before Cora's lips find her neck and she's trailing warm kisses all the way down towards her collerbone. " _Please_."

Cora breaths heavily, gripping Sara's lower back as she meets her for another heated kiss. Sera stands up a little straighter to try and kiss Cora more fully before Cora lifts Sera up by the thighs; pushing her roughly against one of the lockers as Sera tangles her fingers in Cora's hair; a gasp resonating from Cora's lips when she tugs to hard.

"Sara." Cora pulls away, meeting her gaze for a moment before kissing her a few more times. It was slower then before, as if Cora was trying to feel everything that was Sera. 

They stop kissing long enough to sink to the floor together, and Sara settles herself on Cora's lap, leaning into her neck as Cora brushes her hand through her hair. 

"How long?"

"Since....the Asari Ark?" Cora admits shyly. "Maybe after. I'm not sure. I just wasn't sure. Not until today. Not until SAM stopped your heart."

"I scared you, didn't I?"

"Yes." Cora whispers. "You terrified me." She meets Sara's lips for another kiss, slow and soft. An apology.

Sara breaths heavily as they pull apart. "I uh...I've never been kissed like that before."

Cora smiles, brushing some hair away from Sera's face. "Did you like it?" She let her hand trail along the back of Sara's neck. "Was I too rough?"

"No." Sara gave Cora a happy grin. "No...that was way better then any other kiss I've had." She leans back, smiling at Cora. "You're very beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice." Cora smiles back. "We can continue this later if you like, I expect everyone is waiting for you for the mission debriefing."

Sara pouts.

"Don't give me that. Maybe I won't be so generous next time." Cora teased though she found Sara's pout to be cute.

"Maybe I don't want you to."

'You'll regret those words Ryder." Cora's eyes flash, and she stands up; Sara falling to the floor gently as she does. When Cora pulls Sara to her feet, she smirks before stepping back.

"See you soon Sara." Cora winks as she turns around; Sara happily watching her go before leaving herself. They didn't want to start rumours after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cora's a good kisser. I'm sure Sara doesn't mind.


	6. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora is always up for a challenge.

**Tempest, In Between Missions.**

"There is no way you can beat me in a fight Cora. I mean, your a biotic; sure. But hand to hand combat is my speciality."

"You going to talk shit Liam or fight back?"

"Oh I'm going to fight, but I'm just curious; are you? I mean, you want to impress someone yeah?" Liam's eyes flicker to Sara who is standing off to the side, arms crossed. He knew they wanted everyone to get along, but sometimes you had to bring out all that pent up frustration.

"What would you know about that?" Cora throws a punch and Liam dodges. He's shirtless, and Cora is in a tank top and her regulation initiative pants. Both of them, he notes; are very fit. And he hopes that Cora can hit as well as she talks. 

"Oh nothing." Liam throws a punch of his own and Cora blocks him, throwing another at him quickly, "Of course, I'm sure Sara appreciates your biotics yeah?"

Cora misses and Liam knees her in the stomach.

"What?" Cora gasps out as she looks up at him from her hands and knees. 

"You've been helping Sara practice biotics. That's why she's able to throw a motherfucker into other motherfuckers." Liam grins. "It's amazing. But that's not all you do is it?"

Cora stands up, furious. "Yeah. Maybe she'll throw you next time." Cora slams her fist into Liam's. As he staggers back from the punch, Cora hooks her foot over his leg and makes him fall backwards onto the floor.

"She's got you now Liam." Vetra calls from the walkway above. 

"He's was asking for it." Peebee says, nearly laughing. 

Liam groans. "Knew that would help."

"What?"

"Everyone knows."

Cora looks at Sara, who stares back at her with confusion. 

"You think Kallo and Suvi didn't hear your make our session?"

Cora bits her lip.

"We're you afraid we wouldn't accept you? We all fall in love. Just happy you ended up with each other instead of some pirates." Liam stands up with a smile.

_Love?_

Cora frowns. 

"What's wrong?"

"Don't gossip." Cora wiped sweat away from her forehead before leaving the main hold. Did she love Sara? She wanted to be with her. She wanted...

Cora blushed. 

Sara was important. But Cora also didn't want to rush anything. Maybe there was a better way to figure this out. 


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Sara have a serious discussion regarding her future with Cora.

**Tempest, Near Eladen**

"Have you and Cora talked about the serious aspects of your relationship yet?"

Sara looks up from her book to see Gil leaning against his console. Sometimes when things got too rowdy on the ship or the Nexus, Sara would hide away in the engine room with a book. Usually while Gil was there. That was the thing with Gil,  Sara could be completely silent around him, and he didn't care.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean repopulation is part of the being in Andromeda." Gil raises his hands in defense when Sara opens her mouth to argue. "My point is that you'll have to settle down with Cora, get a house." 

"I've thought about that." Sara admits wryly with a blush. "I mean, I love Aya but there's no guarantee we could settle there."

"What about kids?"

"I want to have a couple." Sara shyly admits. "But I've never talked about it with Cora." Would she even want children?

"Me too." Gil admits. "I really want to be a dad." 

Sara smiles.

"I think you would be a great dad."

Gil laughs. "Yeah? Maybe." He paused,  takes a deep breath. "Listen Sara, if you and Cora ever decide to have children...I'd be willing to surrogate for you."

Sara stares at him in shock.

"Are you serious Gil? You'd do that?"

"Why not?"

Sara laughs, stands up and pulls Gil into a hug. Of course he would. Gil was one of their biggest supporters and her best friend. 

"Sara?"

"Thank you."

Gil smiles.


	8. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora likes to tease Sara, and is too bold for her own good.

**Pathfinder Quarters, Nexus**

"Why don't you come over here and make me?"

Sara knows a challenge when she hears one. But asking Cora to pick up discarded laundry off the floor was only the start. Cora was flat out refusing to do anything because they were on leave or vacation as Cora put it. Sara couldn't deny it was trying, but at the same time she really didn't want to do anything either.

"What's the matter Sara? You can't handle a challenge?"

Sara scowled. "I can handle you."

Cora rolls her eyes with a smile. "Prove it Ryder." She winks at Sara before the pathfinder moves around the counter and tackles Cora to the ground.

"How's that?" Sara demands, feeling a little silly. 

Cora sighs and looks unimpressed. "You'll have to do better then that." Cora flips them over.

"No fair." Sara kicks at Cora's leg and pushed her over, but she has a feeling Cora was letting her do that. Sometimes she was just too predictable. 

"That is not going to work." Cora flips them so she's on top. "Hm. I like the view better from up here." She grips the side of Sara's long sleeved top, tugging her closer.

"I like where this is going." Sara kisses Cora softly. She smiles when Cora lowers herself further onto her body and deepens the kiss, placing one hand next to Sara's head as she comes up for air. 

"This is much better." Cora jolts slightly when Sara runs her hands across Cora's top, brushing her ribs and making her lean down to bite at Sara's lip before kissing her again.

These moments with Sara were the best. They were alone, together. Cora never felt do happy. And from the way Sara's heart was thumping against her chest, Sara felt the same.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a confession and Cora is taken aback.

**Pathfinder Observation Deck, Tempest**

"I love you."

Cora startles so badly that she nearly drops her mug of tea in surprise. "You what?" She gasps out, not entirely sure if she heard Sara correctly. 

"I said I love you." Sara is looking up from her datapad, a frown on their lips. Should she have not told Cora that? Was it too soon?

"You do?" Cora manages to get out. She feels afraid. Sara loved her and that was wonderful. She cared for Sara so much. But was it love too?

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Was that too soon?" Sara tries to keep her voice steady, but she feels nervous. She didn't want to scare Cora away.

"No." Cora runs a hand through her hair and reaches for Sara's hand, grasping it once she's found it across the table. "But no one I've dated has ever told me that before."

"Should I stop saying it?" Sara asks quietly.

"No. I just need to get used to it." Cora squeezes Sara's hand. "Don't feel bad Sara. I'm not upset. But it might be some time before I can say it back."

"Okay. Just small steps right?" Sara looks relieved.

"That's right. Small steps." Cora kisses the top of Sara's forehead and she stands up. Sara really loved her. All of her. It didn't matter what her biotic powers were or how she looked in the mornings. Sara just...cared. Cora couldn't believe how happy that made her feel.

Cora smiled slightly. "Say it again."

"I love you." Sara kisses Cora near her lips, just at the corner of her mouth. "I love you. I love you Cora." 

Cora sighed happily.

"I know."


	10. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora really liked it when Sara does Yoga.

**Pathfinder Quarters, Tempest**

"You look really hot when you do that." Cora says as she laid in Sara's bed, blankets snuggled up around her as Sara stretched on the floor. She usually didn't dress in a tank top and Yoga pants, but Cora was enjoying the view.

Sara giggled. 

"Want to join me?"

"No. I just want to watch." Cora pulls herself to the edge of the bed to get a better view. She frowned when Sara tossed her hair and gave her a coy look.

"Oh, you're sure?" Sara stretched her body out and Cora bit her lip. She watched as Sara did a few more stretches, blushing. 

"You should come closer." Cora remarks casually. 

"Oh?" Sara moves closer to Cora before she feels herself being pulled back into bed. "So this was all just to get me in kissing range?"

Cora smirks.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful." Cora kisses Sara along her neck until she's gripping the blankets. "I just want..." Cora kisses Sara on the mouth. "To spend some more time with you."

"It's a good thing I started Yoga early."

"Maybe you had a plan all along?" Cora teased quietly, lowly. 

"Do you want to find out?" Sara smiles back up at her.

Cora pins Sara to the bed.

"Yeah. But I have a few plans of my own." Cora grips Sara's tank top. "I'm sure we'll find a compromise."


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Cora discuss a hypothetical home.

**Eos, outside Prodromos**

"This planet is still way too hot."

"Don't think that's going to change anytime soon Sara." 

Sara smiled over at Cora, who was looking over at her with a sly look as they sat on the edge of the cliff looking towards Pandromos. The battle's were becoming more frequent now, but Cora had managed to sneak them away for some much needed quiet time.

"Too bad." Sara sighed, stretching out and laying on her back to look up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked, shifting over to look down at Sara, blond hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Do you want a home?"

"We have a home on the Tempest." Cora sounded confused.

"No, I mean..." Sara frowned, feeling nervous. "A home together, after this is over." 

Cora didn't respond.

"Cora?" Sara asked, sitting up quickly. She was pleased to see Cora was still sitting there, but Sara couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Where?" Cora swallowed hard, feeling giddy. "Where would will build one?"

"I don't know." Sara shrugged, shy. "I just wanted to know if you wanted one together."

"I don't want to live here." Cora smiled at Sara. "I'd like to build a home on a place where it rains." 

"Yeah?"

Cora laughed. "Why not?" She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "It might take some time, we can't start building until after this is over." Cora reached over and laced her fingers together with Sara's. "But we will build a home together Sara. I want that too."

"Cora?"

"Sara?" Cora replied with a smirk.

"I love you."

Cora kissed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more to come.


	12. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora hates fighting with Sara, but no relationship is perfect.

"Didn't I tell you to stay behind me?" 

"I saw an opening and took it. You're not the one who gives orders around here Cora Harper." Sara snapped back. She was furious, upset and tired of going out day after day to come back with absolutely nothing to show as they searched for missing pieces of the Turian Ark.

"Just because I'm you're second in command does not mean that I'm incapable of giving orders." Cora slammed her hand against the siding of the house they'd been given to rest in and Sara flinched slightly at the noise. Her ears were still sore from the constant firing of their weapons at the enemy.

"Did I say you were? I just want you to follow mine when I give them because maybe I might know something you don't." Sara growled out in frustration, turning her back at Cora and marching towards the kitchen. "You need to trust me Cora."

" _I need to trust you?_ " Cora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You need to start trusting me. You can't fight everything on you're own Sara."

Sara sighed. 

"Do you trust me Sara?" 

"Yes." Sara turned around to face Cora, leaning against the counter. "Of course I trust you. I love you Cora."

Cora shut her eyes. "Okay. So let's talk about this." She sauntered over to Sara. "I know you took an opportunity to help us win, and I'm glad you weren't hurt. But please think before you do something like that." Cora explained, hoping her voice was calmer then she felt. She reached out and grabbed Sara's hand. 

Sara shut her eyes; nodded and leaned into Cora. "I'm sorry. I scared you didn't I?"

"And you were reckless and headstrong, but we can talk about that later." Cora rested her head on top of Sara's as they wrapped their arms around one another. "I love you too, you know."

"I know. You don't have to say it." Sara replied.

Cora laughed.

"Oh do you?"

"Of course. You're like an open book Cora." Sara grinned lazily up at her. "I know all your tells."

Cora smirked and looked away. "Oh?"

"I can show you if you want."

"Show me then oh beautiful pathfinder."

Sara laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good that Cora and Sara listen to one another.


	13. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora remembers the first time she met Sara.

**Initiative Training Facility, Earth**

**Sixth Months Before Departure for Andromeda**

Cora hadn't expected to be called into the meeting room so early, but she figured there had to be a reason. Alec Ryder always had a reason for meetings, and she really didn't want to disobey an order.What Cora wasn't expecting was a young, twenty one year old woman to be standing next to him; at attention, and looking shyly around the room at them. Scott grinned next to Cora, and waved at the girl.

"That's my older sister, Sara." He said quickly and Cora did a double take. So they were twins. You could really tell. 

"Now, I don't want any of you to treat this one here-" Alec smiled slightly and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Any more special then Scott over there. They may be twins, but Sara doesn't like attention. And trust me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Cadet Sara."

Cora gave Sara an interested look. She didn't look like much of a fighter.

"-Sara is a biotic, and you can bet your ass she'll toss you across the room if you so much look at her the wrong way. Is that understood Cadets?"

"Sir yes Sir." The room echoed loudly.

Alec nodded. "Dismissed!"

There was a sharp snap of feet together as they saluted as a group; Sara saluted as well, turning towards her father as she did so; before most left the room. The few that stayed were eyeing Sara cautiously, but they didn't approach. It was probably because like Scott, she was their commanders kid. 

Figures. Cora doubted Sara cared that much anyways.

"Come on Cora." Scott tugged on her arm and pulled her towards his sister.

"Sara this is Cora. You remember I mentioned she was the one who broke-"

"The water station yeah." Sara smiled sweetly. "Scott usually tells bullshit but I'm inclined to believe that Lieutenant."

"I just lost control." Cora admitted, feeling at ease. 

"Just don't go to Cora for lessons alright, I don't need my sister trying to get cosy with the lieutenant." Scott teased lightly. He ignored the sharp look from Alec and grinned. "Only joking Sara."

Cora crossed her arms. "Is Scott always like that?"

Sara shrugged. "Sometimes. He just likes to be my wingman." She smiled at Cora. "Um, you don't have to give me lessons."

Cora laughed. "I don't mind." She hesitated. "But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." And if I was I certainly wouldn't tell the Commanders daughter I was while he was standing right there. That's just asking for extra laps. 

"Sara you have to meet with the AI scientists in ten minutes." Alec reminded her gently. He never used that tone with Scott, Cora noticed. Was it because Sara was his daughter and not his son?

"Sure thing." Sara gave a tiny wave to Cora. "Bye Cora."

Cora watched her go. "Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on only doing fifteen chapters for this drabble series, and eventually posting one post-Andromeda where they have a family. I know I haven't been post much lately, but I was trying to figure out how write the rest of this. Enjoy!


	14. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archon has been defeated. Sara finds Cora away from the party, and has a serious discussion about the future.

**Post Archon, Meridian**

Sara winched as she walked, and her muscles burned with every step, but she was determined to find Cora. By the time SAM had hinted that she might be nearby, Sara found herself in the AI chambers, Cora leaning against the panel and quietly talking to SAM, smiling and laughing at what might have been a joke.

"Hey sweetheart." 

Cora turned around. "Sara, you shouldn't be walking that much." She reached Sara in a matter of seconds, and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "How are you feeling?" She asked, searching her eyes. Cora could only be mad at Sara for so long, and it wasn't Sara's fault when she collapsed. Not entirely.

"Sore." Sara admitted, leaning into Cora. She shut her eyes, breathing deeply before Cora brought her down to sit with her on the ground. She smiled when Cora brushed some hair away from her face, and kissed her quickly. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, now that everything is calm again."

"What is it?" Cora asked, smirking a little. 

"I think we should have a baby."

Well that wasn't something Cora expected Sara to say.

"You want to have a baby?"

"I want us to have a baby." Sara corrected Cora quickly. "I mean, I can physically have it if you want-"

Cora shut her eyes, breathed sharply. "I know the goal of Andromeda is to repopulate." She paused, opened her eyes. "But we don't exactly have suitable lodgings unless you plan on raising this kid on the Tempest."

Sara quirked her eyebrows and Cora groaned.

"Please tell me we aren't raising her on the Tempest."

"So sure it will be a girl?" 

Cora shrugged. "No. But I can hope right? Son or daughter; it's ours." She glanced down at Sara's stomach. "You're not pregnant yet are you?"

"No Cora. But Gil offered to be our surrogate." Sara cupped Cora's face, brushed her thumbs over her cheeks. "If you want him to be. I don't mind; but this is our baby."

Cora nodded. "He's not horrible looking."

"Cora!"

Cora laughed. "Gil asked me about that to. I had no idea he talked to you already."

"You're kidding me." Sara didn't know whether to be angry or impressed.

"I love you Sara, and if were going to start a family I want to do it right." Cora kissed Sara, once; twice, over and over again until they were both dizzy. 

"If I may interrupt but the chances of Sara having a girl are ten percent higher then having a boy." SAM spoke up.

"Good to know." Sara smiled, kissing Cora again. "Leave us SAM."

"As you wish Sara."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah." Sara admitted. "You."

Cora smirked. "Well in that case, maybe you should do something about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Boy or girl?


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months later, Sara and Cora are having trouble picking out names.

**Seven Months Later, Tempest**

"I still think you should call the kid Peebee."

"We are not calling her Peebee." Cora argued back.

"What about Drack?" Drack asked quickly. "Name them after their dear old Grandpa. Their going to grow up with Kesh's kids anyway. May as well get them all started at once."

"I was thinking Ellen for a girl." Sara admits softly. She blushes when everyone turns to look at her. 

"That's great Sara." Scott says, leaning against the table. "Mom would be proud." He had quickly fit in with the crew of the Tempest, though sometimes Liam gave him shit for being the baby of the family. That usually ended in pranks and trips to the medical office, not that Scott and Liam every blamed each other. Usually ended up laughing on their way to Lexi's office.

Cora wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders. "Ellen is beautiful." She sits down next to her. "What if it's a boy?"

"As I said before, I believe this baby will be a girl." SAM piped up.

"If it's a boy-"

"Dian?" Gil prompted as he sat on Sara's other side. 

"Maybe. I'm sure we'll know when we see him." Sara ran a hand across her stomach. "I just want this little one to be healthy."

"Hey can I teach her how to shoot?" Vetra asked from where she leaned against the wall. "I mean, Kallo is going to teach her how to fly, Suvi will teach her about rocks-"

"Vetra." Suvi sounded shy. "I'm going to buy her books and see where it goes from there. Ellen will have a good scientific start."

"And I'll teach her about medical things." Dr. Lexi added with a smile. 

"She's going to be more prepared by the time she's four, then I was when I went to cadet training." Liam shook his head. "Still, Scott and I are the fun uncles."

"What does that make me?" Jaal asked sincerely. 

"Extra dad?" Gil suggested.

"Well we have many mothers. So yes, I will be Ellen's extra dad." Jaal looked proud. 

Sara smiled and kissed Cora. "Look at that, she already has a big family." She whispered softly.

"She'll be fine." Cora replied. "And so loved."

Sara leaned against Cora and relaxed. Yes, Ellen was going to be loved. And Sara was certain there wasn't a better family for her to be born in. 

Six hundred years later, and it Andromeda was home.


End file.
